


All Heart's Day

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Bandaids and Bulletholes [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, PvB Verse, Side Story, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's themed Plaumenkuchen vom Blech side-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Heart's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts).



> Ehehe. I couldn't resist the draw of the day nor Taylor Swift inspiration~ CRAAAP. This is turning into another series. Anyone want one? 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**-February 14-**

Raleigh's singing along with the 1989 album Tendo had gotten him as a gag gift; joke's on Tendo because it's really good music. The regulars are all too busy staring each other in the eyes, Jin and Ily giggling in the middle booth as they present each other with ace Valentines, to comment much on his music choices. 

Yancy's over in the other shop they bought when _Romeo_ and _Gipsy_ combined. There's only a glass door between the shops but it never closes because Yancy and Raleigh are constantly going through the door to see each other. Bruce had finally just kept the door open with a foot-block, muttering something about puppies and needing to cuddle. 

A blast of cold air swirls through the café and Raleigh turns from fiddling with the expresso machine to see Hermann sporting a split lip along with several cuts. 

"Hermann, babe, what happened? Chuck, take over." Raleigh vaults over the counter while grabbing the kit by pure rote at this point. He guides Hermann to a cushioned chair, tsking as he wipes away the scarlet blood. 

"A Kaiju gang-member was attempting to press a young man into... less than savory service." Hermann sighs as he winces from the hydro peroxide Raleigh swipes over the tiny cuts with a q-tip. "I made sure they wouldn't try it again." 

"Talk about PR spilling into the streets," he mutters as he carefully applies strips to Hermann's wounds. 

"At least there isn't a Jaeger gang yet." Hermann quips dryly, smiling even though it tugged on the strips on his lip. 

"Thank God for _that_ ," Raleigh counters as he presses a soft kiss to Hermann's lips. "I don't think I would handle gang-activity well if it got any closer to GD and RB. They'd figure out real quick not to mess around here." 

"Agreed, husband mine." Hermann murmurs as he runs a gentle thumb across Raleigh's cheekbone. Another blast of cold air leads to Newt with the latter cradling Tesla and Turing in his jacket. The cats are wearing their ETA (Emotional Therapy Animal) harnesses, clearly coming from their study at the hospital where Duc works. "Newton, really?" 

"Tesla was shivering. GD is _way_ closer and I get kisses." Newt argues back, leaning in for a kiss from Hermann and Raleigh. "Who was it this time?" 

"Kaiju gang member. Please tell me you knocked him out without him seeing your face?" Raleigh inquires even as Turing climbs into his lap. 

"Of course." 

He absently pets her as she kneads his thigh with her paws, motioning for Newt to sit down. Tesla jumps down from Newt's jacket and brrr-ows to Mako in order to get Mako's attention. 

"Tesla, what are you-Mm. Come here silly cat." Mako coos to the grey and white cat, his enormous paws settling on her shoulders as she cuddles with Tesla. Cheung doesn't even blink when Tesla rubs his face against Cheung's cheek after he kisses Mako. 

Raleigh hums as Newt grabs the front of his GD apron to tug him down for a proper kiss. He laces his fingers with Hermann's while he uses his other to cradle the back of Newt's head, his fingers sliding into fluffy hair. 

His husband squeaks against his lips as he gently scritches with his wide-spread fingertips. They pull back to touch foreheads as Raleigh draws Hermann's miraculously damage-free knuckles up to his lips to kiss. 

"Oi! Break up the cutesy fest. Got coffee t' serve an' there's a line, Becket." Chuck growls from behind the counter as he scowls at them. Raleigh presses soft kisses to his husband's foreheads, giving each of them a soft caress down their cheeks before he heads back to relieve the frazzled Chuck. 

Poor kid always got flirted with on days like today; it doesn't help that he turns bright red at compliments of any sort with his complexion. 

"Yeah, yeah. Go check on the bread." Raleigh shoos him to the back, taking over with Tendo coming back off his break with faint red lipstick stains on his neck. "Tendo, man, love you but those gotta go." The San Fran native gives him a sheepish look as he wipes the marks away with a wet wipe before washing his hands. "Sorry. I know you an' Ali have-" 

"Ahh, don't worry about it brother. Ali and I have plans for tonight after GD and RB close. We've even got baby-sitting covered." comes the response as Raleigh steams the milk for a cappucino. 

"Who?" he asks as he after says a name for the coffee he just set down. 

"Jin. He's psyched, actually. He loves kids; Ily's gonna spend some time at a spa and then help if she's not watching a movie." Tendo rattles off as he presses a lid onto one of thier Valentino specials. "You and your boys have... Plans?" His best friend wriggles his eyebrows in an obscene manner. 

"Maybe. We're gonna leave Tesla and Turing with Cait Sith and Sheba." He hums genially. 

"You sure that's safe?" Tendo replies with a raised brow. 

"Yeah. We integrated them a while ago." Raleigh reassures as Turing jumps up into the scoop next to the coffee counter. "Hey baby girl." He scritches under her chin as he finishes the simple latte art his brother taught him, running the toothpick up to create a fancy leaf. Raleigh washes his hands before serving the coffee since he doesn't want a health violation for cat hairs in someone's coffee. 

"Cool." They practically dance around one another when an odd sort of silence descends on the regulars. 

"This is Gipsy Danger Café?" The dangerous-looking woman has his metaphorical hackles up. 

"Depends on who's askin'," Raleigh answers cautiously, wiping his wet hands on a towel, careful not to glance at the shotgun under the serving counter. 

"Fang Duán." The Wei's mouths drop open. "Ily mentioned this place in her blog and I simply _**had**_ to come see for myself." 

"Well, Ms. Duàn, what'll you be having?" he asks with a friendly smile gracing his face. 

The tension bleeds out of the room as she looks up at the menu with a thoughtful puckering of her bold pink lips, "The Boneslums Latte and the daily special pastry. May I speak with the owner?" 

"One half of a whole, Ms. Duàn. I'm Raleigh Becket. I co-own th' place with m' brother Yancy. We're partnered with Romeo Blue across th' way." Raleigh informs her as he hears Chuck curse darkly in what sounds like Japanese. "Chuck?" 

"'M fine, Becket, we've jus' run outta coffee cake. We got an order for th' entire thing for some party of six." Chuck grumbles as he comes out of the back. "'S that Fang Duàn?!" The Aussie whisper-hisses as he spots the regal woman making her way over to Ily and Jin's table in menacing red stiletto heels. 

"Yeah?" 

"Lemme make her coffee," Chuck switches suddenly to Aussie puppy-dog look (he rarely pulls it and it's super effective when he does) and Raleigh shrugs. 

"Sure. I mean, she asked for Yan's specialty but okay." He murmurs as he shows Chuck the receipt. 

"I _got_ this." Chuck gently shoos Raleigh into finishing the orders he had been making. 

"Trustin' you Chuck. I got the delivery." He states quietly but he knows Chuck is great under pressure. That coffee is going to blow her mind.

* * *

When he comes back, Fang is clearly enjoying her lava cake. 

Raleigh considers that a success and pulls Chuck in for a side-hug, "Y' did good. How was she?" 

"She's, uh, flirtier than th' usual customer." The admission has Raleigh bristling. 

"You need me to tell her to back up? Chuck?" Raleigh's serious about this, he values his employees and friends (though it's fairly loose) over reviews. "You know I don't tolerate harassment." 

"Nah. I c'n handle her. 'Sides, Mako could kill with the glare she gave Duàn." Chuck leans into Raleigh's touch, the hazel a little softer than normal. "Thanks fer askin' though." 

"I've got your back, Chuck. You say th' word an' she's out faster n' she can blink. I don't care who she is-" he says as much, just to reassure Chuck. 

"I'm good Becket. Geez, yer sister get this 24/7?" Hansen shoves him away, rolling his eyes. 

"No and that's because she'll kick my ass. You, not so much." He snorts dryly as he ties the apron back on. 

"Ye doubt m' ability t' lay ye flat?" Chuck huffs as he continues making orders. 

"Nope. It's just that one, we're workin' an' two, you're extremely professional." He says honestly which earns him another eye roll as well as a smirk. 

"Yer lucky yer right." Chuck grumbles but admits it.

* * *

He sighs happily as he slides into the bathtub thunking his head back as his muscles relax. When fingers start carding through his hair, Raleigh practically purrs at the expert touch. 

"Fang left a nice review," Newt offers softly as he turns Raleigh into a pile of mush. 

"'Sgood. Don' stop." He slurs his words a little because those are magical fingers in his hair right now. When the water rises above his thighs, he cracks open an eye. It's Newt getting in the bath with him... Which means Hermann's long fingers are tenderly massaging away the tension headache. "'Msorry we didn' go out." 

"I am rather fond of our more quiet evenings, Raleigh. The headache would have only gotten worse." Hermann counters as he pours water over Raleigh's scalp, washing it with clever fingers. 

"Yeah. 'Mnot up f'r much. Thanks." Raleigh barely keeps from falling asleep on them and he's in PJs, cuddling his husbands with an arm around each waist. "Love you." 

"We love you as well. Sleep. We can do a date some other time." Hermann reassures him. 

Newt presses a kiss to his forehead and then to the tip of his nose, "We always have next year."

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* Not out on the day of but I started it on V-Day so that's gotta count. Feedback please!


End file.
